Mitt namn är Lord Voldermort en del
by JennnyJ
Summary: Tom Dolder d.y. söker hämnd


**

* * *

**

Rubrik: Mitt namn är Lord Voldermort en del  
Handling: Tom Dolder d.y. söker hämnd  
Skriven av: JennnyJ  
Baserad på: J.K. Rowlings böcker om Harry Potter  
Annat: JK äger alla personer som nämns :)

Det första han lade märket till i det mystiska skenet från sin trollstav var den välskötta trädgården, över allt blommade äppelträn och det gröna gräset täcktes av vita tusenskönor och i mitten av den stora trädgården stod en ståtlig fontän från vilken ett mjukt porlande hördes.  
Han fnös föraktfullt åt den överdrivna lyxen och klev in genom den svartmålade grinden och upp för den breda grusgången som ledde till det stora och pampiga huset som höjde sig mot den redan mörka himlen.  
Bakom honom fladdrade hans svarta mantel och greppet om trollstaven hårdnade ju närmre det vitmålade huset han kom, han tog den breda marmortrappan i två stora kliv och var snart framme vid den stora och väl utsirade trädörren .  
Han kände löst på det blanka handtaget och blev inte förvånad då han märkte att det var låst.

Den svarthåriga ynglingen höjde lätt den smala, mörka trollstaven mot nyckelhålet och ett blått ljus skimrade till vid dess ände innan låset klickade till och dörren gled upp utan ett ljud.  
Hallen som han steg in i var stor och det ljusa trägolvet pryddes av en mörkgrå matta med enkla utsmyckningar, de ljusa tapeterna smyckades av stora tavlor föreställande fridfulla landskap som omgavs av förgyllda ramar men han gav inredningen ingen närmre titt utan gick ljudlöst igenom det välmöblerade rummet och in i en stor salong som flödade av ljus från de elektriska lamporna i taket, det var ett skarpt, vitt ljus som stack i ögonen, inte alls likt det lugna skenet från de tända ljusen och facklorna i slottet, som han nu vant sig med.  
Ljuset fick honom att tänka tillbaka på tiden vid barnhemmet och hatet fyllde varenda nerv i hans långa, slanka kropp.  
Men han avbröts i sitt tänkande av lågmälda röster ifrån matsalen och sträckte på sig, ett onaturligt lugn föll över honom och ett nöjt flin prydde hans smala läppar, äntligen skulle han få göra det han kommit hit för - hämnas.

"… skulle allt ha sett Fletchers ansiktsuttryck när jag sade det till honom, han såg ut som om han skulle flyga på mig, men då sträckte jag bara på mig och gav honom en tillrättavisande blick och han sjönk åter ner på sin stol, lydig som en hund, han ska veta att det är jag som är bossen" sade en mörkhårig man med mustasch och skrockade, hans fru log stolt medan hon rättade till sitt fusk blonda hår som var uppsatt i en prydlig nackknut.  
"Men vad skulle du göra om han inte satt sig ner utan smällt till dig på käften?" Det var en lång, svarthårig man i tretti års ålder som talade med släpig röst och flinade elakt där han satt med fötterna vilandes på den blanka bord ytan och ynglingen som stod i skydd av en stor krukväxt bleknade när han genast kände igen det smala ansiktet och de välkända ansiktsdragen.  
"Det ska jag allt säga dig Tom, din ouppfostrade unge" sade mannen med mustaschen och hötte varnande med pekfingret. "Att om Fletcher hade gjort det så hade han fått kicken med detsamma, han valsar under min pipa nu" sade han med ett förnöjt flin och lutade sig tillbaka mot det beklädda ryggstödet.  
Den bleka spolingen som stod i skymundan darrade av raseri och klev plötsligt ut i det skarpa ljuset med trollstaven höjd.

Samtalet tystnade genast och tre par ögon var förvånat fästa på den svarthårige pojken som rak i ryggen stirrade stint på dem, som om han ville mörda dom enbart med blicken.  
"Vad gör du här pojk, som kommer inklampandes i vårat hus som om du äger det?" Röt mannen med mustasch och blev plötsligt pionröd i ansiktet, han hade fått syn på trollstaven som främlingen höll i sin hand.  
"Du… du är precis som den skabbiga familjen Gaunt, viftar med sin löjliga pinne… vad har du att göra i mitt hus?" Mannen hade rest sig och tryckte in ett stort, ringbeklätt finger i pojkens tunna bröst.  
"Hämnd" sade han kort och mannen backade undan ett par steg då han såg hur de ljusa ögonen gnistrade till i rött och äntligen såg han ingående på sin besökare och bleknade av rädsla.  
"Du, du är den där hemska förförerskans son", nu såg även den svarthåriga mannen på honom, med förvånade ögon och likheten mellan dem var stor, de hade samma svarta, prydliga hår och ansiktet var blekt och smalt medan ögonen gick i en kylig, blå nyans.  
Modern slog handen för munnen och såg ut som om hon skulle svimma vilken sekund som helst.  
"UT UR MITT HUS!" Röt mannen med mustasch och såg ut att svälla av ilska där han stod på den prydliga, blodröda mattan, men ynglingen bara skrattade och det annars stiliga ansiktet förvreds av hat, han höjde staven och lät den först peka mot mannen som var så lik honom.  
"Du ska få för att du lämnade henne, din smutsiga, ovärdiga mugglare" sade han och läpparna kröktes i ett hånleende, "Avada Kedavra".  
En grön ljusstråle lös upp rummet, fick det elektriska ljuset att mattas av för en stund och så skrek kvinnan till, sonen låg blek i ansiktet i en konstigt snedvriden ställning i stolen och de öppna ögonen hade förlorat sitt lyster.  
"Vad har du gjort med våran son" mannen viskade nu och var lika blek i ansiktet som sin fru, men pojken med staven svarade inte utan lät spetsen peka först på mannen och sedan på hans hustru, det gröna ljuset bländade honom för en stund och lamporna i taket blinkade till innan de slutgiltigt slocknade.  
Så började han skratta, ett högt, gällt skratt – ingen kunde överleva honom, när Lord Voldermort väl bestämt sig för att döda så var man chanslös… det bevisade han fram till en dag många år senare då han skulle möta sin jämlike för första gången, som då bara var ett litet spädbarn.

* * *

**_Imperio  
N_u är ni tvingade att kommentera, så skriv nu vad ni tycker om den, tjuvläsare gillas inte sträng McG-blick **

**/JvJ**


End file.
